


thē rค໓i໐ ໓ē๓໐ຖ ຟēຖt ໓໐ຟຖ t໐ iຖ໓iคຖค

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alastor Being Evil (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Demon Deals, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Happy Hotel | The Hazbin Hotel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike should never have signed that damned contract. Because now, he and Will are damned to Hell.Or- Mike makes a deal that has consequences.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie (Background), Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler if you squint
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Well... another story. I need to stop doing this.
> 
> First off, if you've read my other fics, this might be of lower quality when it comes to characterization. The other fandoms I've written for have been things I've been into for a long time, while these are only fandoms I've gotten into recently.
> 
> Secondly, I haven't listened to any of the streams, so... this is very much not canon compliant for anything, probably, wether Hazbin Hotel or Stranger Things. A lot of this is fanon. Also, I haven't watched Season One of ST in a while, so a buncha the timing and whatnot is probably skewed.
> 
> Thirdly, updates should be very slow, what with my other stories and school starting up again.
> 
> Fourthly, you can take this as platonic or romantic. I'm writing it platonically (I literally have this as 'Platonic' in my docs in FFN), but whatever suits you.
> 
> Fifthly, if you're still reading this, thank you. It means a lot, considering the fact that this is most likely the first crossover between the two fandoms. (Unless there's one I don't know about)
> 
> Anyway... let's move on.
> 
> "I think I see something over there

"I think I see something over there!" Dustin shouted.

Mike ran over to where is friend was standing. Or, he tried to. It was hard to run with a bike.

"I don't see anything."

"Yeah, cuz it's really small. I think it's a scrap of El's dress," Dustin said. "I'm gonna go look at it. You can go over there." He pointed to the opposite direction.

Mike nodded, and once again did the awkward bike walk-run. He should either set the bike down somewhere or just ride it.

"El!" he shouted once he got far enough away to where he couldn't see Dustin anymore. "Eleven! Are you out there?"

No response. Mike was starting to hate silences. First they were there when Will went missing, then after what happened with Lucas, and now here. He felt like he was just shouting into the void.

"El!"

She couldn't have gotten _that_ far. Unless he and Dustin had gone the wrong way. Or... they were awfully close to the gorge.

Mike quickly dismissed the thought from his mind. Surely what had happened wouldn't make her do that?

But... there was so much he still didn't know about her. Where she came from, why the bad men were after her...

_"Hello good sir!"_

Mike nearly fell flat on his bike. "W-what? W-who's there?" After a bit more consideration, he added "El?", even though the voice sounded nothing like her.

_"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! Are you okay?"_

The voice sounded... like it was coming from his walkie-talkie.

"Will?! Is that you?!" he shouted as he grabbed it.

_"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no."_

It made sense. The voice sounded _nothing_ like Will. Far too old. And... radio-like. But then... who was it? It couldn't be Lucas or Dustin... and he didn't think Jonathan would do something like this. Not even that jerk Steve.

"H-how- W-who the hell are you?"

The voice chuckled. It was a chuckle that both made Mike want to recoil in fear and laugh like he was with a member of the Party.

_"Me? Oh, that's not what you want to know. I think I have something that might be of far more interest to you..."_

"What?!"

_"A chance to see your friend. Will."_

Mike's mind and heart started racing. It was impossible. The man must be lying. Will was in the Upside Down, wherever that was. And he couldn't be the Demogorgon, could he? The Demogorgon wasn't sentient.

_"I see you're considering about my offer. You can find more details listed on the contract."_

"...Contract?"

_"Of course! Normally, I'd shake, but that's just not possible right now. So, a contract is the next best thing!"_

"But... where is it?"

_"The tree in front of you. A pen should be on the ground."_

Mike glanced over to the tree. There was indeed a paper labeled _Contract_ pinned to it. And a pen on the ground.

It was almost like the man had _known_ exactly where Mike would be. But that had to be impossible.

But so many impossible things had already happened...

He walked over to the tree, letting his bike drop to the ground loudly.

The contract was simple. _Sign, and you'll see your friend Will,_ But it was ended with a comma, not a period. Almost like there was another part of the sentence there...

Mike got closer and squinted. He could make out some blurred words. _In hill._

It wasn't very specific, or grammatically correct. But it was something.

_"So? Ready to sign, good sir?"_

Mike considered his options. It was just a contract. The man was either telling the truth or he was lying. No in-between. No consequences.

Probably.

He picked up the pen. His hand was shaking a bit.

 _It's just a contract... it doesn't even say_ I _have to do anything,_ Mike reassured himself.

_"So?"_

He pressed his wrist against the paper, which in turn pressed against the tree bark.

His shaking hand combined with the surface of tree bark resulted in a scribbled signature.

Which somehow resulted in the contract wrapping itself up and popping out of existence, like a cartoon.

_"A pleasure doing business with you, good sir! I'm looking forward to formally meeting you and your friend, and I'm sure my co-workers are as well!"_

"What the f-"

"Run!" Dustin screamed as he pulled on his friend's sleeve, cutting Mike off.

Mike glanced behind himself as Dustin pulled him along. It was James and Troy.

And they had a knife.

* * *

Something was outside.

_Pound._

But didn't it have a deer?

_Pound._

Surely it hadn't eaten it that fast?

_Snap._

It's just one stick, not all of Castle Byers...

_Snap._

Just another one stick, just another one stick...

_Pound._

He couldn't outrun it.

_Pound._

He couldn't outlive it either. That was a stupid idea.

_Snap._

He couldn't die now.

_THUD!_

But he was.

* * *

"Faster!" Mike shouted, as he quickly glanced back over at Dustin. He had put enough of a distance between himself and Troy's knife to be able to afford a quick glance. The same couldn't be said for Dustin.

Just as they were running past the gorge, Mike heard a startled yelp, as he he could only assume Dustin had been caught.

He threw another glance back, and came to a sudden halt. Troy was holding the knife up to Dustin's neck threateningly. He seemed surprised that he was following through on his and Jame's plan.

Troy and James exchanged looks of confusion, as though they hadn't expected to catch up to Dustin or Mike, much less be in a position like they were in now.

"Let me go!" Dustin yelled.

"No! Now stop squirming or I'll, uh... Cut your teeth out!" Troy said.

"Yeah!" James agreed, and then leaned over and whispered something to his friend.

Mike heard a "Isn't that illegal?" before they turned back to him.

"Jump," Troy said.

"What?"

"Jump. Off the cliff. Or else-" He pulled the knife to Dustin's mouth, "I'll cut his teeth out. To match the lack of his front ones."

Mike knew what he would do from the second he said it, but he still hesitated. To see wether they were serious.

Troy pulled the knife closer seriously. Because evidently they were serious. Mike knew they were terrible, but this? Surely they had some kind of conscious to know this was wrong?

"Do it!" James yelled.

Mike stared at the gorge. The same place Will's 'body' had been found. The same place that would be where he took his last breath.

At least that contract couldn't come back to screw his life over.

He took a step forward.

"No! Don't do it!" Dustin screamed.

Another step.

"Please, stop!"

Another step.

"Let me _go_!"

Just one more step...

"Hey, who's that kid?"

And then, a free fall. Mike could hear a scream, that sounded oddly like Troy, and then an "El! Save him!" before everything went black.


	2. Welcome to Hell! Now Get the Fuck Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, not canon. Also, let’s just say that time doesn’t matter or something, so Will and Mike can die in the 80’s and other characters can die later on.

Mike had screwed his eyes shut when he jumped off the cliff, so it was no surprise that everything was black. But it _was_ a surprise that he knew everything was black.

He had never really believed in any religions. But from what knowledge he did have from history, he was probably either in Heaven or Hell. Or some other kind of afterlife. Or, he was just on the brink of death, and would soon enough enter a comforting nothingness.

Or, he was still alive. But that wasn't possible. If he was alive, he would be hearing his mom or dad, or Nancy, or the doctors, or The Party, or _anyone._ He wouldn't just be hearing... _nothing._

"Is thatta kid?"

"Nah. Probably just a midget. No kids go ta Hell."

Mike slowly opened his eyes, and was surprised when no pain came across him.

However, pain did erupt in his back when he tried to sit up. An unholy amount of pain.

Unholy. Because he was in _Hell._

What the man (or would it be a demon?) had said began to sink in. He was in _Hell._

How? If Heaven and Hell _did_ exist, wouldn't go to Heaven?! He had sacrificed himself for a friend!

Unless, what that one kid said was right. If you didn't believe in God, you didn't go to Heaven.

If that was true... _What an utter load of bullshit_ , Mike thought. That meant there were probably millions of _saints_ down here.

But, that did make his reality a little bit better. That meant that some people must be kind enough to offer him some help.

"Mwah hah ha! Those fools down at the Happy Hotel believe they have the ability to best me?! Absurd! They'll be the Hazbin Hotel when I'm done with them!"

Mike snapped his attention over towards who had shouted the proclamation. It sounded like something a villain from a kid's movie would say.

He was met by a giant airship, that resembled a Star Destroyer, if Star Destroyers were fat and bubbly.

Piloting it was... a snake man in a suit and top-hat, equally as over-the-top and cheesy as the line he had said.

Still, even if it did look stupid, the airship had guns. And while they weren't pointed at Mike, he wasn't taking any chances.

"What do you mean, Hazbin Hotel?" It was just another thing that added to the spectacle; talking egg men. Literal egg men.

"Bwah! _Clearly_ you have failed to comprehend my evil genius!"

While Mike got the 'joke', he didn't see how it was 'evil genius.' But he wasn't about to point that out to a demon snake man.

He began walking backwards, only to find himself confronted with a wall. The airship was getting closer…

He looked up, trying to see if there was an open window or something. But all he could see were gigantic buildings, something that looked like a glowing mixture of the sun and Saturn, and a red pentagram hanging in the reddened and overcast sky.

There seemed to be no easy escape, aside from dashing into one of the many dark back alleys that extended from the dirty city streets. But if Mike really was in Hell, he didn’t want to see what lay in wait there.

He sucked in a deep breath, and started walking along the sidewalk like he belonged there. But considering he was a few feet shorter then nearly everyone else, he stood out relatively easily.

“Blast it with the ray gun!” the snake demon ordered. Mike couldn’t see what was happening from behind, but he assumed the egg things were carrying out the order.

“Blast _what_ with the ray gun?”

“Gah! The street! Must I explain _everything_ to you?!”

“Why blast the street? I thought we were going after the Happy Hotel?”

“Yes, but we’ll blast the street as a show of power!”

Mike sped up, but was surprised when no one else did. They had to be hearing this too, right?

Evidently not. It was only when the ray gun began firing up that any panic spread, and even that was few and far between, as though the other demons had simply accepted their fate.

_What happens when you die twice, anyway?_ Mike wondered. _If that’s even possible. Maybe… maybe you can’t die in Hell? Only feel pain?_

“Ready!” the snake demon shouted. Oddly enough, it seemed people only reacted when they heard its motors whirl faster. “Aim!” Once again, the other demons only picked up speed when they heard or saw the ray gun adjust its position.

“Fire!”

Mike felt the heat prickling his skin, and then everything went black. Again.

~:~:~

”Hey, Mr. Bossman? What are we going to do with the kid?”

Mike heard what he recognized as the an egg man’s voice as he regained consciousness.

“I-I’m not sure. No! I _do_ know! We’ll… we’ll murder him!”

Mike fought the urge to scream. He didn’t want them to know he was eavesdropping on their discussion about his fate.

“No… No, that, that actually seems a bit out of touch… Not to mention he wouldn’t actually die, just feel a lot of pain…” Mike could her the snake demon scratching his chin (in what was probably an attempt to seem evil, if Mike was reading the guy right) thinking. “My minions, what are the kids doing these days to their prisoners?”

“Isn’t he a kid?” an egg piped up. “Why don’t you ask him?”

“He’s _new_ ,” the snake demon scoffed. “Though… he must have been _very_ evil to get sent here as a kid.” He quickly corrected himself. “Of course, not as evil as _I_.”

“We could ransom him!” another egg suggested. “Then, we’d get money _and_ prestige!”

“But who would we ransom him to?” Suddenly, Mike heard a snap of fingers. “I’ve got it! That princess down at the Happy Hotel would _adore_ another demon to ‘rehabilitate.’” He scoffed again at the mention of ‘rehabilitate.’ “And, she’s rich!”

“But boss… wouldn’t the Radio Demon just destroy us again?”

“Not at all! See, this time we’re _prepared._ See that? That is what will destroy the Happy Hotel if they don’t pay us money!”

“But… isn’t the point of a ransom that we’d hurt the _kid_ if they didn’t pay, and not the hotel?”

“Well, I- We can threaten the hotel if they don’t care about the kid! Is that a good enough plan for you?”

Mike let out a small sigh of relief. At least there was a chance he might be freed. But to where? A place with a name like the Happy Hotel _sounded_ nice, but was there really anything nice down in Hell?

He heard the snake demon slither away to what he assumed must be the cockpit of the airship. He wanted to open his eyes, but he could still hear the eggs scuttling around him.

After some time had passed, Mike fell into a fitful sleep.

~:~:~

_Tap tap tap._

Will thought he recognized the sound. It sounded like a cane or staff.

But what would something like that be doing in the Upside Down?

Then, he heard something that sounded awfully close to radio static.

Then, he remembered the flashes. Hiding inside Castle Byers in the Upside Down. The noises of the Demogorgon. The breaking sticks. Then, how it all fell away, and-

He was dead, wasn’t he?

It was the only option that made any sense. The Demogorgon had killed him. Which, was odd. From what he had seen of the monster, it preferred to wrap its prey up, and let it rot while slowly sucking away its life as opposed to just _eating_ it.

But, that was what must have happened. It was the only possibility that made any form of sense.

More radio static. More _tap tap taps_ from the staff.

“Oh, don’t you worry my dear! I’m sure that that demon and his airship will _never_ return! And if they do…”

_Demon_. _Airship._

And a voice that sounded like a radio announcer.

Where was Will? If he really was dead, and there was talk of demons here…

Hell. He was in Hell.

Suddenly, he toppled over from whatever he was sitting in and vomited.

“Oh! Are you awake?”

Will blinked in an effort to regain his vision. It was that radio voice again.

He gagged at the stench of the vomit.

“Oh… oh dear. Niffty, darling, could you come clean this up? I’m afraid our new guest has had an accident!”

~:~:~

”Hello? Are you okay?”

“Honey, leave the kid alone.” The voice dropped to a whisper. “Alastor was most likely the first thing he saw when he woke up. He’s probably traumatized.”

Will lifted his head up and blinked his eyes. This time, he could actually see, even if his vision was a bit blurry.

Once he adjusted, he was met with a face reminiscent of an old doll his mom had sold recently. A pale face, two wide eyes, a worried frown with pink cheeks at the end, and wavy blonde hair.

He shifted his stare and saw another face. This one had a humongous pink bow pinned to pale blonde hair, with a paler gray complexion, and one orange eye. It looked as though a big _X_ was where the other should be.

“You’re awake! Are you okay? Oh my, Alastor was right, you _are_ young…”

Will blinked again. He struggled to process everything she was saying.

“I-I… W-where am I?”

“You’re in the Happy Hotel! The nicest place in all of…” Her voice abruptly stopped.

“In Hell. Charlie, just tell him the truth.”

Will had already figured that, but having it confirmed just made it all the worse.

“Wha-“

“It’s okay! You’ll be safe here! Right, Vaggie?”

“I mean, we still have Angel, A-“

“ _Right,_ Vaggie?” the doll-like woman, who Will was assuming was named Charlie, said through a forced smile.

The other woman, who must be Vaggie, sighed. “ _Yes_. This is the safest place in Hell. Though it’s not like it’s a competition.”

Charlie’s smile widened, though wether it was now genuine or still fake, Will couldn’t tell. “That’s right! Here, we have plenty of amenities, all designed to rehabilitate and relocate our guests to Heaven!”

Vaggie pulled Charlie aside, and why she did whisper, Will could still _just_ make out the conversation.

“What the hell do you mean, _amenities_? Sure, Alastor got us a maid and a bar, but what else?” Her voice dropped even more. “The fact that he’s just a kid makes him all the more dangerous. Think of what he must’ve done to get sent here! He… he could be worse than Alastor.”

Charlie brushed Vaggie’s hand away. “It’ll be fine! He’s just a kid! He might’ve just screwed up a little, that’s all!”

Charlie turned back to Will. “Show, how ‘bout I show you to your room?”

~:~:~

”Attention, residents of the Happy Hotel! We have something we believe you’d be _very_ interested in!”

Mike was awoken by the announcement, and by the rough handling of the egg men.

“Wha- Leggo of me!”

“Wow! He talks! Amazing!” Surprisingly enough, there didn’t seem to be a hint of sarcasm in the egg’s voice.

“Sorry kid. Mr. Bossman needs to show you to the princess. Otherwise, she might not believe we have you.”

“Nah. She’s gullible. She’d believe us. Her girlfriend, on the other hand…”

“Just let go of me!” Mike shouted again, even though he knew none of them would listen. If only any of his friends were here, like El, or…

Fucking god! He had completely forgotten about his friends! What had happened to them? Had they found Lucas? El? And…

_Will._

Mike remembered the contract, and suddenly realized something.

“Goddamnit! That contract didn’t say _in hill_. It said _in Hell_! Will’s here in Hell!”

“Can you tell him to stop screaming? He reminds me of those whores.”

Suddenly, an egg screamed.

“No, you’re not supposed to join him!”

“B-but sir! L-look outside the window! It’s happening again!”

Mike felt the airship begin to tilt. He, the eggs, and snake demon began sliding across the floor.

“No! Fire the ray gun! Fire it now!”

Suddenly, a small portal appeared inside the airship. Black tentacles reached out towards Mike, and he tried to get away from him, but they just got closer, and began to drag him towards the portal.

Once again, everything went black. That had to stop happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry about how long it took to update. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this in one day. So, go me! But, thank you to anyone who actually read this.  
> If you enjoyed, please kudos, follow, subscribe, comment, whatever. It all means a lot.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
